324 Knockout
by KateB-fan
Summary: Final de temporada... que se puede agregar? La primera parte comienza desde que Castle se lleva a Kate del hangar... espero que les guste! Hay dos chapters más, por supuesto!
1. Chapter 1

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de toda la gente que lee mis historias... por supuesto que seguiré adelante con los capítulos y con algunas otras historias sobre Rick y Kate! Todavía sigo inspirada! Y este último fic tendrá por lo menos tres capítulos! Disfruten!  
><strong>

**324 Knockout (1º parte)**

Kate se sostuvo de Castle como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos estaban agitados. Ella había luchado con todas sus fuerzas y él había luchado por ambos. Con su cuerpo apoyado sobre ella, a Castle le resultó más fácil contenerla, y sobre todo, sostenerla.

-Por favor… Rick…- le suplicó ella- tengo que ir allá…- agregó llorando.

-No… no puedo dejar que vayas….- le dijo tomando su cara entre las manos.

-Tengo que ir… lo van a matar…- gimió ella mientras lo miraba suplicante.

-Acaso no entiendes? Ellos te quieren a ti… él te está salvando la vida…

-Pero yo no quiero que me salve!- dijo ella y empujó el pecho de él con los puños cerrados.

-Kate…- dijo sosteniéndola porque ella había comenzado a luchar otra vez- lamento todo lo que te dije ayer… de verdad… yo no puedo decirte que somos… porque dimos tantas vueltas que ya estoy mareado… pero si te puedo decir que quiero que seamos…

-Por favor, Castle… ahora no…- dijo ella con la mente en otro lado.

-Pero tengo que decírtelo, Kate… no quiero que te mueras… eres demasiado importante para mi… por mi… y por ti… te necesito!- le dijo y sintió que ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Yo…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando escuchó un disparo. Salió corriendo y él salió tras ella.

Cuando entró en el hangar, Kate vio todos los cuerpos tirados, baleados y se acercó al cuerpo ya sin vida de Roy Montgomery. Se agachó llorando y lo acarició, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quería hasta ese momento. Siempre había sido una figura paterna, y como jefe, la había tratado como a una hija, aunque ahora Kate sabía porqué el capitán tenía esa debilidad con ella…

Minutos más tarde, cuando todavía lloraba sobre el cuerpo del capitán, Kate sintió una mano en su hombro y se levantó de un salto para abrazar a Castle, que la apretó contra su cuerpo y lloró junto con ella hasta que algunas patrullas llegaron, junto con sus compañeros, Ryan y Esposito.

* * *

><p>Castle la llevó a su casa y ella le dijo que quería estar sola, él no quería dejarla en esas condiciones, pero Kate todavía tenía su escolta en la puerta de su casa y la realidad era que no quería discutir con ella.<p>

Kate le pidió que avisara a Ryan y Esposito que los quería ver al día siguiente en su casa para saber como manejarían el tema del capitán.

-De verdad no quieres que me quede?- le dijo él suplicante.

-Castle… de verdad no tengo ánimos para estar discutiendo…- le dijo ella en tono monótono, se le notaba el cansancio.

-Te juro que no molestaré… me quedaré en el sillón…- le dijo tratando de sonreír, sabía que ella recordaría la vez que se había quedado a cuidarla… aquella vez en que hicieron el amor por primera vez…

Kate no contestó, solo suspiró y le dio a entender que podía quedarse. El sonrió y acarició suavemente su brazo, agradeciendo que le permitiera quedarse.

Castle se quedó a su lado mientras la obligaba a tomar un té con algunas galletas para tener algo en el estómago, ella no comía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Y luego la envió a la cama. Ella hablaba poco, y de vez en cuando se le caían algunas lágrimas, pero estaba tan cansada que sabía que se quedaría dormida ni bien se acostara.

Cuando se acostó, Castle golpeó la puerta de su habitación y ella lo dejó pasar.

-Quería saber si necesitabas algo…- le dijo tentativamente desde la puerta.

-Pensé que no quería hablar, pero supongo que me vendría bien que tú hablaras un poco… siento que no me podré dormir…- le dijo y él sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Quieres que te cuente un cuento?- le dijo y logró que ella esbozara una sonrisa, cosa que le alegró el corazón.

-No… solo… te quiero cerca…- le dijo y él se recostó a su lado, tomando su mano.

-Kate… no quiero que te sientas culpable de esto… Roy…- dijo él y ella lo interrumpió.

-Roy era lo más parecido a un padre… curiosamente casi más padre que el mío… y no es porque no quiera al mío… sino porque parecía entenderme más allá de todo…

-Lo se…

-Aunque ahora comprendo porqué me entendía tanto…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Estoy seguro de que estaba arrepentido…

-Seguro que si…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- después de nuestra discusión de anoche… fui al precinto a decirle que no quería verte más…

-Kate…- trató de decirle él.

-No… escucha… entonces, él me dijo que no había problema… que considerara que ya te habías ido… le pregunté por su acuerdo con el alcalde y se rio… me dijo que si él había querido conservarte a mi lado, era porque me veía feliz…

-Eres feliz, Kate?- le dijo él mirándola con ansiedad.

-Ahora me resulta difícil pensar en eso… pero supongo que si… que soy más feliz que antes de conocerte… te lo dije una vez, Rick… tú haces que todo mi trabajo se vuelva un poco más ameno… y eso es bueno…- le dijo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-Descansa Kate… yo me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas…- le dijo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

A los pocos minutos, Castle se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba dormida. La observó un rato largo, acariciando suavemente su cabello, intentando que ella sintiera su presencia, ahí, a su lado y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormido...

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano cuando se despertó y la observó mientras ella seguía descansando. Había logrado dormir casi toda la noche de corrido y él estaba satisfecho de haberla acompañado.<p>

Se levantó despacio para no despertarla y se fue a la cocina a preparar café, sabía que ella no querría desayunar abundantemente, pero quería que se alimentara…

Kate se despertó poco después y se duchó para prepararse para la reunión que tendría con Ryan y Esposito.

Cuando salió de la ducha, recibió la llamada de Lanie. La médica forense quería saludarla y preguntarle como se sentía, pero solo logró entristecerla, al recordar otra vez lo que había sucedido.

Kate cortó y se terminó de vestir. Y cuando bajó encontró la mesa arreglada, Castle le había servido café y jugo… y solo había preparado algunas tostadas con su dulce favorito…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Buenos días… - contestó ella y sonrió, realmente estaba feliz de tenerlo con ella, aunque estaba segura de que tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Siéntate… debes comer algo…- le dijo y separó la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Si… gracias…- dijo ella y se sentó, probando una cucharada de dulce- Rick… - le dijo y él la miró a los ojos.

-Si?- dijo él con nerviosismo, ella lo llamaba así cuando algo importante pasaba.

-Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar… no crees?- le dijo mientras ponía azúcar a su café, revolviendo el líquido sin mirar.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo y se sentó a su lado, sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Lo que quería decirte es que…- dijo y escuchó el timbre. Castle se mordió el labio con frustración y se levantó para abrir la puerta- Rick…- le dijo y él giró en redondo antes de abrir- podemos hablar luego?

Si… - dijo él y sonrió. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Castle estaba feliz, sabía que tarde o temprano, ellos hablarían y podrían aclarar los tantos y quien sabe… quizás podrían replantear los términos de esa relación tan rara que habían tenido desde el principio. Muy en el fondo, y a pesar de sus celos, Castle sabía que Kate lo amaba… pero que ambos tenían un carácter tan particular, que hacían que todo fuese más complicado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el capítulo más complicado... demasiado sufrimiento para mi gusto, pero no podía dejar de incluírlo... es mi versión de lo que ocurrió durante el entierro del Capitán Montgomery... estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo... pero estoy a ciegas... solo se saben algunos detalles...  
><strong>

**324 Knockout (2º parte)**

No se habían visto hasta la ceremonia del entierro del Capitán Montgomery, ambos habían estado ocupados, y Castle había decidido refugiarse un poco en su familia.

Tanto su madre como Alexis, estaban bastante impresionadas y él no quería contarles toda la verdad, para preservarlas de los prejuicios y también por su seguridad.

La ceremonia sería muy triste, y él sabía que Kate tendría que hablar, pero confiaba en que ella sería la que mejor podría hablar de Montgomery…

Ni bien bajaron del auto, Castle estuvo pendiente de Kate, la veía frágil por un lado, pero decidida por el otro. Era increíble como una mujer podía tener atributos tan distintos, porque la verdad era que Kate Beckett era una mujer muy sensible, aunque no se notara a simple vista…

Y Castle se sintió cerca de ella. Ni bien se rozaron un poco en un momento, cuando ella lo miró, se dio cuenta de que ella agradecía su presencia, que lo necesitaba más que nunca y se sintió tranquilo de que esa conversación que tenían pendiente, no sería algo negativo, seguramente, por fin, hablarían de dejar las tonterías de lado y dedicarse a vivir esa historia de amor que venían negándose…

Cuando de acercó al estrado, Kate giró la cabeza y lo vio a su lado. No hizo falta que hablara, solo con su mirada Castle sintió como si estuviera abrazándola. Y cuando Kate comenzó a hablar, simplemente sintió que en su homenaje, estaba diciendo a viva voz lo que sentía por él.

Todos los demás quizás lo habían pasado por alto… estaban tristes, al igual que ellos… Castle no podía olvidarse de la pérdida que habían sufrido, pero sintió que se lo debía al Capitán Montgomery, que en definitiva se había sacrificado por salvar a Kate, aunque en primera instancia él fuera culpable de haber cometido un gran error, él debía ayudar a Kate a seguir adelante…

Roy Montgomery me enseñó lo que significa ser un policía… me enseñó que somos guiados por nuestras elecciones… que somos más que nuestros errores… el Capitán Montgomery una vez me dijo que para nosotros no hay victorias… solo hay batallas… y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar… es encontrar un lugar donde puedas afirmarte… y si eres realmente afortunado, encontrarás alguien dispuesto a estar contigo…- dijo Kate y miró con emoción a Castle- nuestro Capitán querría que continuáramos la lucha… e incluso si no hay victoria…- siguió pero él no prestaba demasiada atención, un reflejo, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, había llamado su atención- él querría que permaneciéramos juntos… - siguió ella y él de pronto se dio cuenta de todo.

Kate estaba en peligro. Alguien la estaba apuntando. Y cuando Castle se tiró encima de ella, gritando su nombre y la cubrió con su cuerpo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Castle vió como todo sucedía en cámara lenta… le parecía que no llegaría a cubrirla nunca… se cayó junto con ella al pasto y escuchó detrás suyo los gritos de los que estaban presentes, las corridas, los llantos…

Y cuando giró su cabeza, desesperado por saber como estaba ella, la vio con los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas y vio sangre, mucha sangre… evidentemente no había llegado a tiempo antes del disparo…

Castle se desesperó y levantó su cabeza… determinado a ayudarla, a que ella aguantara lo que fuera necesario hasta que alguien la atendiera…

-Encuentren a ese tirador…- gritaron atrás.

Y Kate quería hablar, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, que no podía respirar, que el dolor era tan punzante que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Y lo miró a los ojos. Él estaba ahí con ella. Como siempre… como tenía que ser…

-Kate, por favor… quédate conmigo… Kate…- le decía, son sus ojos acariciándola, tratando de reconfortarla.

Y ella se esforzaba por quedarse ahí con él… por escucharlo… por cumplir con él y no dejarse llevar por ese cansancio profundo… el dolor iba cediendo… o era ella?

Kate no quería entregarse, pero decidió que si se moría, lo último que quería hacer era mirarlo a los ojos, perderse en los ojos de la única persona que había amado realmente. Él seguía hablándole… le rogaba que se quedara con él…

No me dejes por favor…- trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero ella sabía que estaba desesperado, se movía sin saber que hacer, como aliviarla, como ayudarla, como ponerse en su lugar y morir por ella…

Y Kate recordó el momento en que se habían conocido… o mejor dicho, que lo habían hecho oficialmente… recordó las cosas que él le había dicho… los besos… las peleas… las discusiones… los celos… las veces que sufrió por amor… las veces que se sintió completa en sus brazos… el hijo que ambos habían perdido…

-Quédate conmigo, si? Por favor…- le dijo él y ella quiso decirle algo… quiso volver a repetirle que lo amaba… pero el esfuerzo era demasiado, estaba muy débil y trató de hablar con sus ojos. A menudo Castle le decía que su mirada era muy expresiva, y se enfocó en eso… en hablar con sus ojos.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla de la emoción. No quería pensar que ese fuera el último momento de su vida… tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer aún… tenía una vida por delante y simplemente no quería rendirse… pero el cuerpo le pesaba… el dolor ya había cedido y estaba muy cansada…

-Kate…- volvió a escucharlo y sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios, y él supo que ella lo escuchaba- te amo… te amo Kate…-le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y entonces ella supo que a pesar de no querer rendirse, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Quiso gritarle que ella también lo amaba… pero él ya lo sabía… apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa… y todo se volvió brillante… demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos… necesitaba descansar… después de todo, estaba en los brazos del hombre de su vida…

Cerró los ojos y solo lo sintió a su lado, acariciándola y así, con el sonido de su respiración cerca, perdió la conciencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Les juro que hay otro capítulo!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, esta es la última parte... por favor tengan en cuenta de que estoy a ciegas... ojalá no cometa errores que puedan influir en la verdadera historia... veré si lo sigo o si espero a ver el próximo capítulo... gracias por todas las reviews!  
><strong>

**324 Knockout (3º parte)**

Castle acarició la cara de Kate y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. No podía haberla perdido, no podía haberse ido…

-Castle…- escuchó y sintió una mano en el hombro, Lanie lo hizo levantarse y con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Kate y comenzó a revisarla.

-Por favor, Lanie, por lo que más quieras…- le dijo Castle llorando.

Lanie la revisó, sostuvo la herida para que no siguiera saliendo tanta sangre y lo miró con seriedad.

-Hay que trasladarla ya… seguramente cuando la estabilicemos habrá que operarla…

-Se va a salvar?- le dijo él, quería tener fe.

-Hay posibilidades…- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, contando cada segundo para que viniera la ambulancia.

Castle se agachó y besó su frente, sintió el aroma de su perfume de cerezas y le habló al oído.

-Amor… Kate… descansa… pero no te rindas… no me dejes…- le dijo justo cuando los camilleros se acercaban.

-Vienes?- le dijo Lanie mientras acomodaban a Kate en la camilla.

-Si… por supuesto…- le dijo él.

Se trasladaron en la ambulancia lo más rápido que pudieron. Los paramédicos trabajaron tratando de parar la hemorragia producida por la bala, que se alojó en la base de su pulmón derecho…

-Por favor, Lanie… dime que estará bien…- le dijo y la miró cuando la médica tomó su mano.

-Es lo que todos queremos, Castle…- le dijo y trató de sonreír, quería darle algo de confianza, sabía los sentimientos que el escritor tenía hacia su amiga, y todos los problemas que habían tenido para poder afianzar su relación.

El sonido del bíper de alarma los interrumpió. La línea era totalmente plana, Kate había entrado en paro cardíaco. Lanie lo miró con terror y Castle abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-No… no… por favor…- dijo en voz baja él. Veía que los médicos le daban oxígeno y masajeaban su pecho para hacerla reaccionar.

Durante interminables segundos trataron de reanimarla.

-No reacciona, la perdemos…- dijo uno de los paramédicos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lanie apretó la mano de Castle, pensando que no había más esperanzas y de repente, volvieron a escuchar el ritmo normal de los latidos de Kate. Ambos respiraron de alivio y Castle se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al hospital casi en seguida. Bajaron la camilla y corriendo entraron por la puerta de la guardia de emergencias. Lanie se subió al costado de la camilla y dirigió la entrada mientras Castle los seguía corriendo atrás.<p>

-Vamos...- dijo Lanie mientras masajeaba su pecho para no volver a perderla- quédate conmigo… no te mueras, Kate Beckett… no te mueras… vamos, Kate- dijo llorando Lanie, trataba de ser positiva pero los nervios la estaban traicionando.

Y luego de discutir brevemente con el médico a cargo, Lanie se dio cuenta de que la ayudaría más si se apartaba y los dejaba trabajar… y mientras miraba llorando como se alejaba la camilla, Castle llegó a su lado…

-Te dijeron algo?- preguntó él sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

-No… y no lo harán por un rato largo… deberíamos ir a la sala de espera… no podemos hacer nada más…- dijo ella con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

-Si…- dijo Castle y bajó la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Un momento después, Castle abrazaba a Jim Beckett, casi sintiéndose responsable por su sufrimiento.<p>

-Lo siento… de verdad me siento responsable… usted me pidió algo y no pude cumplirlo…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rick… no te sientas culpable… Katie siempre fue tozuda y nunca escuchó a nadie… se que te puse en un problema cuando te pedí que la convencieras… pero no te sientas culpable… ahora solo necesitamos estar bien y esperar que ella se recupere…

-Si… así es…- dijo Castle un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Castle, Jim y Lanie esperaban en la sala cuando vieron llegar a Martha y Alexis.<p>

Las dos mujeres corrieron a abrazar a Castle con lágrimas en los ojos. Él las observó a las dos llorando y les agradeció en silencio que lo acompañaran. Había demasiada tristeza rondándolos esos días… Martha acarició su cabello y lo miró a los ojos, no hacía falta que él dijera nada, ella ya sabía como se sentía, y lo tenía muy en claro por la conversación que ambos habían tenido no hacía mucho, cuando ella le había aconsejado que no perdiera más tiempo…

Alexis lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Ella estará bien…- le dijo y trató de sonreír. Todavía estaba asustada. En el momento del disparo, había temido también por la vida de su padre. Y aunque sabía que él amaba a Kate, aunque él nunca se lo hubiera dicho con palabras, no podía ni siquiera contemplar la idea de perderlo.

-Si…- dijo él y acarició su cara, tratando de sonreír.

-Y tú? Cómo estás?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Como puedo…- dijo Castle.

Se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera casi sin hablar. Ocasionalmente vinieron a enterarse como estaban las cosas Ryan y Esposito, pero no se quedaron tanto tiempo porque estaban encargados de la investigación y determinados a encontrar a quien había intentado matar a Kate.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, las cosas casi eran insostenibles, no había ninguna novedad y tanto Castle como Lanie estaban comenzando a preocuparse.<p>

De pronto vieron salir a una enfermera y prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-La operación acaba de terminar… en cualquier momento saldrá el médico a darles novedades… lo siento, pero no estoy en condiciones de decir nada más… - dijo la enfermera al ver las caras de desesperación de todos.

Unos momentos después, se abrieron las puertas y Josh, vestido con su uniforme de cirujano salió del área restringida.

Castle lo miró con seriedad, realmente había estado muy celoso de él en su momento, pero estaba agradecido porque sabía que era un buen profesional… y si le había salvado la vida a Kate, estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Kate está bien… la operación salió bien… fue un poco complicada… pero ella es fuerte y estoy seguro de que podrá recuperarse- casi le hablaba solo a Jim, que lo miraba expectante- pero tengo que reconocer que casi se nos va durante la cirugía... tuvimos que reanimarla varias veces… hiciste bien las cosas Lanie…- le dijo a la forense- gracias por mantenerla con vida…- agregó y sonrió.

Lanie sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, estaba emocionada… agradecida de las palabras de Josh, y feliz de saber que las cosas habían salido bien…

-Gracias Josh…- dijo Castle y se acercó un poco más, con intención de darle la mano en agradecimiento.

-Castle…- dijo como respuesta- no tienes que agradecer…- agregó con seriedad.

-En realidad si… por un lado me alegra de que estuvieses aquí…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Sabes qué?- dijo y se acercó a él, casi desafiante- a mi no me alegra que tú estés acá.

-Lo se…- dijo Castle enojado- créeme que lo tengo muy en claro…

-Y aún así…- dijo Josh y casi se inclinó sobre él, amenazante- sabes que no deberías estar cerca de ella… le haces mal Castle…- le dijo en voz neutral, como si intentara controlar la ira.

-Aunque te disguste… sabes que ella me eligió a mi…- le dijo Castle con rabia, odiaba que el médico no pudiera aceptar haber perdido.

-Aléjate de ella…- dijo en voz baja Josh- todo esto es culpa tuya… le haces mal Castle…

-Aunque te pese… voy a seguir a su lado… ella me necesita…

-Ella no te necesita… yo le salvé la vida…- dijo Josh levantando el tono de voz, casi tenía la nariz pegada a la de Castle, y apenas podía controlarse.

-Ella está enamorada de mi… lo siento…- dijo Castle y sintió que su cuerpo volaba hacia atrás en cuanto las manos de Josh conectaron con sus hombros, con furia.

-Aléjate de ella… no te quiero ver más por aquí…- le dijo en tono de advertencia y cuando Castle se levantó, dispuesto a pegarle, Alexis se interpuso entre ambos y luego de mirar amenazante a su padre, se dirigió a Josh.

-Qué pasa?- dijo con rabia la chica- dr. Gracias por salvarla… pero yo en su lugar me iría a descansar… - le dijo con firmeza.

Josh no le dio importancia a las palabras de Alexis.

- Aléjate de ella...- dijo y quiso acercarse más para volver a empujarlo.

- Por favor, un poco de respeto por mi hija que está peleando por su vida...- dijo Jim Beckett

Josh suspiró con impotencia y saludó con la cabeza a Jim y cuando estaba por irse, giró en redondo y le habló.

-Está en terapia intensiva, en un par de horas podrá verla…- dijo y se fue…

Martha abrazó a Castle, que dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Y Lanie se abrazó con Jim. Alexis se mantuvo quieta y apretó la mano de su padre mientras todos se saludaban. Aún estaba nerviosa por el incidente que acababa de ocurrir…

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que una enfermera los vino a buscar para poder visitarla. Jim entró primero… solo estuvo unos minutos, porque sabía que tanto Lanie como Castle también querían verla.<p>

Lanie entró en segundo lugar y tampoco tardó demasiado, quería asegurarse de verla y que estuviera bien…

Cuando Castle entró en la habitación y la vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La vio tan frágil, tan indefensa que su corazón se contrajo. Se acercó despacio, temiendo causar alguna clase de daño en su recuperación. Todas las máquinas que había en la habitación emitían algún sonido y Castle observó la línea intermitente que indicaba el ritmo cardíaco. Su corazón se aceleró cuando recordó la línea plana durante su traslado en la ambulancia.

Se acercó más y la acarició con la mirada, al principio no se animó a tocarla y en esa contemplación, recordó su sonrisa, su mirada, las veces en que se había enojado con él, esa mirada que solo tenía hacia él, mezcla de fastidio y provocación, la del principio… y también cuando lo miraba con pasión… mientras hacían el amor…

Con cuidado, Castle levantó una mano y la deslizó suavemente por su brazo y tomó su mano.

En seguida, se sintió cerca… en paz… si bien todavía estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que si se mantenía cerca, ella estaría bien… y se quedó ahí, contemplándola, rezando de a ratos y se encontró arrodillado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, y luego quedándose dormido en esa posición, con tal de estar cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Jim se asomó y cuando lo vio ahí, incómodo, dormido, sosteniendo la mano de su hija, sonrió… sabía que él, a pesar de ser como Kate lo había descripto, inmaduro y superficial a veces, la quería… y finalmente la haría feliz…<p>

* * *

><p>Y momentos más tarde, Castle se despertó y cuando la vio dormida a su lado, besó su mano con ternura.<p>

-Estoy aquí, amor…- le dijo y se incorporó un poco para acariciar su cara con la otra mano.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió que ella apretaba un poco su mano. Desvió la mirada y la observó, temiendo estar alucinando. Y cuando volvió la vista, la vio abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Kate…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no podía hablar, tenía puesta la máscara de oxígeno, y tampoco tenía fuerzas. Solo pudo apretar su mano y él vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin duda estaba conciente de lo que había ocurrido.

-No te fuerces… estarás bien… descansa…- dijo él y sonriendo.

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente, dándole a entender que comprendía.

-Te amo… y estoy feliz de que te hayas quedado conmigo…- le dijo y ella volvió a apretar su mano, esbozando una sonrisa con la poca energía que le quedaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... quizás el final fue tímido, pero no quise arriesgarme tanto... todavía queda (por lo menos) una temporada entera y pienso seguir escribiendo (y respetando la historia)<strong>

**Pero seguiré escribiendo historias y one-shots que me dejen un poco en libertad, sin tener que apegarme a lo que siga... GRACIAS POR TODO!** **:D**


End file.
